Axel's Bad Week
by AkuRoku NaruSasu
Summary: Axel wakes from a dream and finds he has AMNESIA! *gasp* So he runs around to find out who he lives with and finds he needs his mind.


**The Woods**

"Mother says that I shouldn't go into the woods, Roxas."

"Come on, Axel. You always listen to your mom. Live a little man."

I can't believe I let him talk me into this. My mum would kill me if she knew I was here. The woods have a very, very bad reputation in this village and everyone, even Roxas, knows this. Something living in the woods killed half the town 50 years ago and just last year it killed my dad and both of Roxas's parents.

"What if we find what killed all those people, Axel? We'd be heroes!" There he goes again.

"You really think we'd stand a chance? It's supposed to be able to rip you to shreds in a matter of seconds."

"Well we 'could' just away . . . or we could try and fight it!" Roxas smiled that stupid smile he gets when he thinks about fighting. Ever since I saved him from our rival village it's all he thinks about.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND FIGHTING! I mean it's all you think about. I feel like you don't even care about me anymore. I'm going home; have fun 'fighting' that monster. I'll see you later . . . if you survive." As I left the woods I fell in a hole and yelled but I got out easily. When I arrived home I had to think of a story to save Roxas's sorry . . .

"Where's Roxas, Sweetie?" Shit!

"Uh, he went over to Demy's house for awhile. He should be back soon." Man I suck at lying. I hope she buys . . .

"Sorry if I'm late!" Roxas yelled as he ran in the front door.

"No need. You're right on time for dinner." Moms are really dumb. If she'd been paying attention she'd see the mud and leaves, only native in the woods, and the cut on my arm. After dinner Roxas and I went to our room to change for bed.

"Why'd you leave, Axel?"

"I didn't want to fight that monster."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Would you have listened?"

"Of course I would have!"

"No you wouldn't have."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you're not that sweet boy I fell for. You've become a . . . a . . ."

"AXEL! Don't do that! PLEASE! What am I to you?"

"A, monster!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear then turn to hide the tears.

"Ha . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A monster! HA! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Exactly as I expected you to react," I left with my head held low. I couldn't let him see me crying, not after the last time.

"Wha? Axel, what are you doing? Come back!" He grabbed my arm,"What's wrong with you?"

"I told you. You're a monster! Now let go!"

"No. Talk to me, please?"

"Why would I want to talk to an inconsiderate little twerp like you, you douche!"

"el!"

"Let me GO!"

"xel!"

"Why won't you let go!"

"Axel!"

**Who Am I?**

I opened my eyes. I was on the ground and I started sputtering out water.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts, you're alive!"

"What happened?"

"You fell off the balcony and landed in the river next to the castle. What were you thinking?"

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Axel, you've gotta be kidding me. You know me."

I shook my head and tried to remember something. "Roxas?"

"Yeah and where are you right now?"

"On the ground?"

"Well, yeah. But where do you think you are?"

I thought for a second. "The Woods!"

"No. You're at Castle Oblivion. Do you even know your own name?"

"Well, duh! You've said it already. It's Axel."

"What's your 'other' name?"

"I have another name!"

"Kingdom Hearts help me! Come with me." The crazy guy grabbed my arm and led me into a big castle and down some stairs to a lab or something.

"No, Marluxia! Not there, there! CAREFUL! Don't drop it!"

"VEXEN!"

"Oh, hello Roxas. Hey Axel."

"Do I know you?" Judging from this creepier guy, I should of but I just can't seem to remember.

"He fell in the river and when I got him out and conscious again he said he didn't know who or where he was or who I am. Does he have amnesia or something?" Creepy and creepier talked for awhile so I decided to explore a little. I found another guy but what made him so creepy was he had pink hair. Not like a normal pink but a hot pink.

"Hey there, lover boy." Oh and that was pretty creepy too.

"Do I know YOU or do you say that to every person you meet, Pinky?"

"Oo, a nickname! How sweet, Axel!" This guy has to be the creepiest guy in the world and he knows me even though I don't.

"WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I AND WHY AM I HERE? I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Well, Axel, you are home." Says creepy guy number two, wait I think Roxas called him "Vexen".

"Who are all of you?"

"We're your friends, Axel. Well, Roxas isn't your friend, bit me and Marluxia here are."

"Why isn't Roxas my friend? Do we hate each other or something?" I stared at the little blonde haired boy in front of me thinking we couldn't hate each other, he looks so nice and he saved my life.

"No, Axel. We love each other. Well right now only one of us loves the other but we'll get your memory back. Don't worry." He loves me? How could I forget something like that?

"Where's my mum?"

"Your 'mum'? You don't have a mom, Axel. You're a Nobody. An empty shell left behind after your somebody's heart was removed." WHAT! I don't have a heart! But I thought I loved Roxas.

"How could I love Roxas without a heart? That doesn't make any sense."

"What's going on in here, Vexen? What are you all doing in here? Leave Vexen alone so he can finish his experiments." Now this guy was scary. Not that he look scary, actually quite the opposite. He was beautiful but his voice was so stern he could have gotten a skeleton to do his bidding.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Roxas as we left.

"He's the superior, Xemnas or number one."

"Do we all have numbers?"

"Yeah. I'm number thirteen and you're number eight. Vexen's number four and the pink hair guy, Marluxia, is number eleven. There're fifteen of us but only thirteen have numbers."

"Why only thirteen?"

"Then we'd have to change the name of the organization and Xemnas doesn't want to."

"Is he dating anyone?" Whoops! I wasn't supposed to ask that.

"Ha, yeah. He's dating number seven, Saïx. They have a kid thanks to Vexen."

"What's the kid's name?"

"What are you two talking about?" That stern voice is starting to become beautifully musical.

"Axel last his memory and he's just asking questions about the organization." Did he seriously just tell him that?

"Really? Axel, what's number nines name?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"WHAT!" My ears rang as this long wail was given by who I believe could have been number nine."HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME?" So number nine has a mullet and was also kidda cute. Come to think of it Roxas, Xemnas, and number nine is cute.

"Sorry! I don't remember anything! Really!" I lifted my arms in defense. He started to whimper and his eyes started to brim with tears."Don't cry, please!"

"Shhhhh! It's alright, Demyx."

"Wait. Demyx? I know Demyx. He's me and Roxas's best friend at the village." By the looks I was given I must have said something wrong.

"Village? Number eight; you don't live in a village."

"But that's all I remember, Xemnas. Not this castle." Who's that behind Demyx? He's just hanging there from the ceiling and his hair looks like it's gonna attack someone."Who the hell are you?" All turn to see him and he like disappears in a cloud of smoke then reappears right in front of me."FUCK!"

"OW! Geez, Axel. That's not very nice."

"Neither is scaring the hell out of someone."

"Touché, well I'm number two. Xigbar."

"What are you a pirate? What's with the eye patch?" Now I know I said the wrong thing because everyone instantly grabbed Xigbar and pulled him away from me."What I say?"

"I NOT A FUCKING PIRATE!" Oh! I should apologize.

"Sorry, Xigbar!" Maybe I could explore more while they calm him down. Wonder what's upstairs.

**Wow**

Oo, a kitchen. Wonder who I'll meet in here. Maybe we have a personal chef for the organization. There he is. He's pretty big and what's with the dreadlocks and all the knives.

"Hello?" Oh gosh! His head whips like a snake. "Are you the cook?"

"Do I look like a fucking cook to you, Axel?" How the hell do I answer that?

"Uh, yeah? What's your name?"

"Are you kidding me, Axel? I don't have time to play around."

"Who's playing? I don't remember anything at all. I'm just trying to learn who everyone is so I don't call someone the wrong this." Hope he believes me.

"Guess you've learned not to fall off balconies, haven't you?"

"I guess but what's your name and number?"

"Number three, Xaldin."

"Thanks and you're not the cook are you?"

"No. I'm the cook; I just don't like being called that."

"Ok, thanks." Next room. Is that a flat screen? No way, we have one of those? Sweet, wait who's on the couch?

"Hello?" Woo, what's with his face? "What the hell!"

"Axel, quit yelling!"

"Ok." He just has a fucking "X" on his face.

"Why the hell did you yell for?" He looks angry. How do I break it to this guy?

"Uh, I've never seen someone with an 'X' on their face before, and no I don't remember who you are."

"Amnesia?" Smart guy and even with the "X" he's still really cute.

"Yeah." I could feel myself blushing. Why were there all these cute guys around here, with the exception of a few?

"Why are you turning so red, Axel?" Oh gosh! I got to get out of here. Where's the next room? Wait I don't even know his name. I'll just ask the next guy. Where is the next guy, Roxas said there was fifteen. I've met eight but know seven of their names. Almost done. There's two of them now.

**Girls?**

"Hello?" OH MY GOOGLY MOOGLY! GIRLS! The blonde one doesn't look to happy.

"AKU!" The little one looks so small. Could she be the superior's kid?

"Who?" I look around but don't really see anyone. "Do you mean me?"

"Yes you, silly. Who else would I call Aku?" All I could really do was shrugged. I couldn't really answer that in my present state.

"Who are you two anyway?"

"OH NO! Aku has amnesia! Ha I'm Sharax and this is . . ."

"Larxene?" I mean she does look like the priestess, Larxene.

"Yeah! How'd you know if you didn't remember a second ago?"

"She looks like the priestess, Larxene, from my village. Well, Xemnas says there is no village but that's all I remember." I scratched my head as the blonde girl named Larxene turned a deep red and it looked like she'd start foaming at the mouth. "What'd I say this time?"

"PRIESTESS!"

"I said you look like her not that you are her." That seemed to have work.

"So Sharax, are your parents still around or are you like me?"

"Ha, I'm like you but my parents are still around because Xem-Xem and Saïx are my parents."

"So Xemnas and Saïx are your mum and dad? Cool! What's Saïx look like?"

"Blue hair, golden eyes, and an 'X' on his face."

"Ooh, ok. Well I'm gonna explore some more. Bye!"

**The Rest**

This place is way too big. Damn it I forgot to get their numbers. Oo, I'll ask him.

"Excuse me! Uh, damn! This would be easier if I knew your name."

"Who me?" Oo! British accent, HOT! Not the same for the face.

"Yeah! Um, what's your name? Oh, and number? And the number of Larxene and Sharax?"

"Are you alright?"

"Nope." Right now I was really starting to feel like I had lost not only my memory but also my life.

"Amnesia. Ok well I'm number ten, Luxord. Larxene's number is twelve and Sharax doesn't have a number because she's the fifteenth member. Did that help?"

"Yes. Thanks. Now to find the next person because I know there's more because I've only seen eleven out of fifteen minus me." Where would I find the next three? There! Two more right there. "Hey! You guys. What's your name and number because I don't remember because I have amnesia?"

"Well that was well winded." The short but really cute one says moving his hair out of his eyes. "I am number six, Zexion."

"And I'm number five, Lexaeus." So big. Lexaeus is huge and that's no understatement.

"Wait that's all the numbers. YES! I'm almost done. Where's the fourteenth member? That's the only one I haven't met again."

"Um, she's actually gone. She's not a member since she turned back to normal." Thank you short stuff! I'd kiss you if it didn't feel so wrong.

"Thanks. Wait doesn't that mean Sharax is number fourteen now?"

"Guess it does, and it's ironic since she actually is fourteen. She won't stop growing till she's eighteen."

"Good." I'm so tired I could fall asleep right there so, I did.

**Get It Back**

"Wakie, Wakie! Eggs and backie!" BACON! I shot up and . . . "OW! Axel, calm down there's plenty bacon for you." Roxas? Oh yeah, now I remember a little.

"Why do you always have to wake me up with your face right in front of mine? You wanna lose a tooth or something?" I rubbed the spot on my head where it hit Roxas. Man he has a hard head!

"No I don't wanna . . . wait! Did you just remember me?"

"A little, I remember you always have your face in mine in the mornings and I hit it every time. Why do you still do it?" Yay, more twenty questions today. Why's Vexen always take so long with antidotes? Wait more memories! Maybe I don't need Vexen's stuff after all. "YAY! I member more, I mean I remember more." Well I might still need it to get it back quicker. Man I can't concentrate with all that bacon smell. "I want bacon."

"Ok, one thing at a time. Bacon or memories, Axel? Choose," I want to choose bacon but I also want to choose memories. Man I'm torn.

"Memory bacon?" Ha, that isn't gonna happen! Just shut up and let him lead. Down the hall, third door to the left, down six flights of stairs, and first door to the right and we're in Vexen's lab.

"Ah, good, you're here. Sit here Axel and I'll have your memory back in a jiffy." Whatever works. This chair is really cold, hurry up Vexen before my butt freezes off. Where'd Roxas go? It's been more than a jiffy, what's going on? Blackness and then I'm back in the cot with the other Roxas.

"Axel, where are you going?" He's not real, or maybe he is I can't tell.

"I don't remember. Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Jeez, Axel, we were talking about going to the woods again. What's your answer?" Black again and I'm back in Vexen's lab in the cold chair but it's not cold anymore.

"What happened?" Where was everyone? Even Vexen's gone; he never leaves in the middle of an experiment. Maybe I should look around. Not in the room I'm in, not in the splicing room, not in the lab area, not even in his room. Maybe he went to get some food while his . . . whatever it was, was working on my memories. The dining room is base ground level, next to the kitchen. Up some stairs, turn left, and it's the last door in the hallway. Now just open the doors and you should find at least someone.

**Gone**

No one, not one person! Where could they be? They left all the food out and it looks like someone had already made a plate. This is so unlike them. They would never leave the castle unguarded like this, especially on bacon morning, we all love bacon almost as much as a fat man loves cake.


End file.
